


Extempore

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Crossover Pairs [1]
Category: Glee, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Crack Pairing, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Dancing, Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Infidelity, M/M, Poor Kurt BB, What Was I Thinking?, mental break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare Kurt Hummel lost his inhibitions like this. But considering his period of bad luck...proper judgement was a minor factor in his decisions tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extempore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Word's Word of The Day Extempore: Using this definition
> 
>  
> 
> _1\. on the spur of the moment; without premeditation or preparation; offhand:_
> 
>  
> 
> Also written as part of the Crossover Month.....yeah I wanted to do this pair for a while. I thought it would be weird and fun to write....my Kurt Muse kinda feels dirty.

Neolution, this club was called, was packed.

The music was loud, the beats roaring through his body. The lights flashed colors in quick patterns, brighter than the ones he was used to on stage. Bodies clashed against bodies like waves of the ocean.

Crowds like this would make him claustrophobic. But not tonight. He danced in the center of the crowd as if he was boneless. The tension releasing at each sway of his hips.

It was rare Kurt Hummel lost his inhibitions like this. But considering his period of bad luck...proper judgement was a minor factor in his decisions tonight.  
In the heat of one of the DJ's sets he felt two arms wrap around him and a body swaying behind him. 

"Don't mean to intrude sweetheart," a thick British accent whispered in his ear, "I noticed you were down in the dumps."

Kurt chuckled as he turned his head to his dance partner. He was exotic looking, with pale skin, messy hair like a punk rocker, and thick lips. He was quite handsome.

"Considering I am dancing pretty hard....I don't know where you are coming from," He responded.

"Believe me," The British stranger said again this time pulling his body closer to him. "In my experience I find...people going through the most shit dance the hardest."

Kurt would normally run reminding himself that Blaine was waiting for him somewhere at home, that his father would be disappointed and that Finn was somewhere floating in space looking down disappointed in him.

Yet why should he care. Blaine cheated on him once, dad was the one who shut down after the more "manly" son died and Finn....he was the one who left them all behind.

Fuck them all.

Kurt turned his head towards the stranger and smiled.

"Kurt," He simply said, "Kurt Hummel.

"Felix," the stranger finally said, "but you can call me Fe."

As Kurt swayed against Felix with his large hands on his waist, he bridged the gap against them and captured his lips. 

Tomorrow morning, Kurt would probably forget Felix's name and regret about what he done.

For now....he would just let go and have fun before he sunk back into depression.


End file.
